


Omega Skull and His Pack of Alpha's

by Gothickprincess



Series: Bonus from For The Last Time I'm Not Your Wife! [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alpha Colonnello, Alpha Fon, Alpha Lal, Alpha Reborn, Alpha Verde, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Beta Viper, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Skull, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothickprincess/pseuds/Gothickprincess
Summary: Skull is surrounded by the worlds strongest.It's too bad they expected a submissive omega because like hell he'll bow to them.How Skull broke the omega expectations and how he tamed the world strongest Alphas and beta under the course of a few months.





	Omega Skull and His Pack of Alpha's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justaguest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaguest/gifts).



> So originally I had planned to make this more fluffy and smutty, BUT then I thought to myself. Isn't their time period going through the women rights act? So I changed it for Skull being the face for Omega and so.

 

Verde nuzzled deeper into my stomach, a rich purr of contentment is heard in the otherwise quiet mansion. I lean back while softly petting his wild hair looking over to the TV for the latest news.

 

“-Coming back now, are omega’s right really a thing to consider?”

 

“Fucking Knott heads they are,” Lal said staring at the TV, she was an Alpha same as Verde. She continues walking towards me and gave me a quick morning kiss, I hum in happiness and lean towards her to continue She chuckles and reluctantly pulls away.

 

“Yeah, I wonder when they’ll figure out that the great Skull-sama is an omega as well?” I said letting out a small laugh, I had recently been put on the biggest sports magazine as one of the most desired mates, most people either think I’m an Alpha or Beta but jokes on them I’m neither. 

 

“Mou, it's too  early to speak about idiots.” Viper said holding a strawberry tart in their hands. They were Beta and were okay with that.

 

I nuzzled my face on their shoulders making them grumble at the action but didn’t stop me from continuing.

 

“Would you two shut up? I’m trying to sleep.” Verde snared out snuggling further into my stomach. He had been up late for the last two days and finally collapse from exhaustion. 

 

“Sorry Verde,” Skull said sounding genuinely sorry. “ Why don’t we go back and sleep in my room? You like my nest right?”

 

With that Verde got up and all but dragging him towards Skulls room not once letting go of his hand. Up the stairs and Skull and Verde passed by Fon who was descending down. Fon gave a quick nod, the Alpha already knowing what had gone on and was okay with it.

 

“Oh? And where are you going?” Reborn said leaning on Skulls door. Verde froze unsure of the head Alpha of the group.

 

They were both tense as they looked at each other. Slowly Reborn gave the briefest nod and moved away to let Verde into Skulls room, Skull just rolled his eyes already used to their Alpha ways and rules.

 

“You guys are such Knott heads somethings.” Skull mumble, in a split second Reborn, yanked Skull towards him and spun him around slamming him onto the wall leaving Skull breathless.

 

“Oh? What was that lackey?” Reborn asked teasingly scraping his teeth on Skulls scent gland.

 

A thick scent of omega arousal was release as Skull whine and buckled at Reborns actions. Reborn just chuckled locking gazes with Verde who looked very stiff,  he is too low ranked to stop Reborn and will only be allowed to watch.

 

“I-I’m sorry, Reborn I’m sorry  _ please _ ,” Skull said arching his back off the wall pushing his body flush against Reborn’s.

 

In seconds Reborn let got and pushed away from Skull letting him crumble on the floor. Verde seeing this finally snatched up Skull never once leaving Reborns gaze. A small nod of approval and Verde took Skull into his room slamming the door close leaving Reborn alone.

 

Now alone in the hallway Reborn could hear as Skull whine and whimpered at the attention Verde was giving him. Turning away from the room he headed downstairs to meet off with the rest of his pack. Walking with the grace of a model, Reborn descended down the staircase leading straight towards the main hall.

 

Thinking back Reborn is actually genuinely surprise about his whole situation to begin with.

 

It started with the first meeting of the  _ I Prescelti Sette  _ All of them gather up, most if not all of them Alpha making sense since Alpha’s were usually stronger and better than omega. All of them sizing up each other and wondering when the battle of the hierarchy will commence putting balance in their broken group.

 

Then out comes Skull an omega in hiding breaking all of their expectations and stealing their hearts. Skull has been wearing blockers for years making him smell like nothing unless you got close enough to smell his natural omega smell. So sweet and so alluring. He was  _ supposed _ to be the runt of the litter when it was found out that he was an omega. He was  _ supposed _ to be the getaway driver, the safest role for anyone and should have just be there to make them food and follow their rules.

 

“ _ Being an omega doesn’t mean I’m helpless!” _

 

Skull not only was able to defend himself, he also took a bullet to the heart for them and  **_lived_ ** . He continued to destroy wall by fucking wall of omega expectations and suddenly they all wonder if all the facts about omega were right in the first place. Yes, Skull can cook a wonderful meal but he doesn’t take crap from anyone. Even when ordered to he’ll ask to prove himself then does the fucking thing and now they all just let Skull be.  

 

_ “No, I don’t always want sex. Do you always want sex? Because that's sad senpai.” _

 

_ “No I can’t calm down every child, they’re not mine and just like you, It’ll be awkward to comfort a stranger's kid.” _

 

_ “.. _ **_.NO,_ ** _ I don’t leak lubrication every day, that only happen when I’m in heat. No, it doesn't feel good, it feels gross like I just peed in my pants.” _

 

_ “...Senpai if you ever say that omega are just good to breed and be a housewife one more time, I’ll strap you down and drive us around the whole mansion  a  _ **_thousand times without stop!”_ **

 

It took them months of being with Skull to realize that not every omega was the same. Not only that Skull ended up being their fucking cloudy sky pulling them all under his sky attraction ( though none of them complain about it at that point) But it also left them to slowly get their heads out of their asses and actually treat Skull as a person than a baby maker.

 

One by one they fell and were accepted into Skulls warm harmony promising freedom and a home to come back to, something that is hard to come by in this mafia life.

 

Now they are comfortable in each other's spaces and respectful when someone wants to hog all of Skulls attention for the time being, but none have top priorities then Reborn. As head of the pack, he can call upon Skulls attention if he so wishes it, not only that he also keeps order in the group calling the shots on which missions to take and who does what.

 

Which they are doing right now.

 

“ Lal! Come on that's a stupid idea and you know it! Kora!”

 

“Shut it Colonello! I know the risks and already have thought up a few backup plans!”

 

“But-”

 

“Colonello’s right Lal, take Viper with you just in case though,” Reborn said putting his two cents in Lal and Colonello heated argument. 

 

Fon nodded his head in greeting to the head Alpha and turn back towards the paper scattered around the table. Reborn sat down one leg of the other and snatched one of the papers off the table.

 

“We’re still stuck on this? I thought we already agreed on the mission plans-”

 

“Bad news, the man who we were supposed to switch got killed. No time so Lal’s going to play maid for the time being.” Viper said while sliding the folder towards Reborn. Reborn hummed and read the report to see any flaws he could pick.

 

Finding none Reborn nodded his head and began talking about the new plan instead.

 

“-Lal that’s when- Oh Verde, finally back from fucking our omega?” Reborn teasingly said to the clearly disheveled scientist. Verde just shot Reborn a dirty look before looking rather smug, Reborn frowned back making Verde’s smirk wider.

 

“Well yes yes I was, and Skull had invited me to join him for his upcoming heat.”

 

The room grew tense and the rest glared at the scientist, all jealous of being the first to be invited for Skulls heat. Even in this crumbling society, only those invited to heat get to claim said Omega, those who are not can get punished by the Vindice as omegas tend to grow poisonous fingernails to fight off attackers and for the community to know that the attacker was clearly not invited.

 

“You clearly drugged him. Kora.”

 

“ _ Yes.” _

 

“Say all you want but in the end Skull chose me,” Verde said rather smugly sitting down next towards Lal who snared at him. Reborn continued to glare holes through Verde's skull a deep growl heard in the tense room filled with Alphas and one Beta.

 

“What? Jealous Reborn-”

 

**_BANG!_ **

 

Skull jumped when he heard the first sound of gunshots and then giant banging. He just rolled his eyes and snuggled deeper into the covers cuddling the blanket nest that held his guardians' smell. A tie from Reborn, a bandana from Colonello, Vipers cloak, Lal’s shirt, Fon’s top, and Verde’s lab coat.

 

“ Who needs kids when I have six big babies throwing tantrums for every little thing,” Skull said while scuffling then wincing when he moved his sore hips.

 

Seriously, why do they all want to see how hard they can fuck him until he breaks?

**Author's Note:**

> Little facts about afterward.
> 
> Skull mates them later on and gives birth to twins fathered by Reborn. He then gets one daughter by Fon who adores and dotes on her. He had a few more kids enough to start his own family if he wants to.
> 
> Boy, do the rest of the mafia world have the worst luck or what.
> 
> Kawahira is chased off faster then you can say Extreme!
> 
> They find another way to keep the balance.
> 
> They live in a peace-filled life filled with occasional chaos.


End file.
